Her Brown Eyes
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: There's nothing wrong with me but try telling that to my mother. I see a shrink every week, go figure. Alex Mitchie Demena Demi Selena Semi
1. Chapter 1

**So I've written a Gabpay much like this one so enjoy, its Demena of course. This was a spur of the moment idea when I was walking home and wished I could stop and just type, I'm just that dedicated.**

**This is a title somewhat like the novel I'm going to write. **

_**I started this about three to four weeks ago.**_

It was the same thing every Tuesday after school. My mom would drive me to a freaking shrink, as if I was crazy…. to talk about things. And not just anything, but something very specific. Its no big deal to me because I know I'm not sick, I know that there is nothing wrong with me, but my mom believes different. I'm her only girl, okay fine, but I don't have to be like all other girls to be normal. Okay I'm into one girl at school, she should just be happy that I trusted her enough to tell her. I could of lied and said I liked someone and left out the details that she was a girl. But I didn't, I should have, and if to this day I would have known that, I would have kept my mouth shut.

I leave my mom in the waiting room before passing through a pale white narrow hallway. No pictures hang against the wall, no other doors lay open except for the one at the end where I will soon reside. I shuffle along the dark gray carpet, making pictures in my head out of the designs before I gently knock against the door with my index and middle finger.

"I'll call you back my four o'clock is here," a woman says into her phone before she hangs up and waves to me. I walk in the room and close the door. Its just as white as the hall, the curtains are open exposing the view of the river, the sky is blue, birds are flying and I'm stuck inside this place for an hour. I roll my eyes towards the woman, she motions for me to sit across from her dark desk. As far as I can see she's in a black suit with her hair pinned up. I toss my backpack in one of the chairs and sit in the one next to it.

"Good Afternoon Alex,"

"Yeah….you're allowed to say that," I sigh before grabbing a piece of chocolate out of a bowl on the woman's desk. I unwrap it slowly, ignoring the fact that I hate dark chocolate and place the thing into my mouth.

"So where did we leave off last week?"

"I don't know, you wanting to know what made me like this girl. I don't know and I really don't care," I tossed the paper into her bowl and watched her pick it out and flick it in a trash can that I couldn't see next to her feet.

"Please don't be mad at me. So did you bring it?" she stared at me. Was it creepy that my mom thought there was a cure for being a lesbian and that somehow Mitchie turned me? I didn't even speak to the girl more then once and I fell for her.

"Yeah I brought it," I say opening my book bag. I stare at the contents inside before pulling out my yearbook. We were going on summer break in at least three weeks and had school projects due in two. I flipped through the pages, passing the freshmen's and sophomores of our school before landing on the Juniors. Everything was in color, I passed Harper's photo on the first page and flipped past Dean and other kids I knew. Kids with Mohawks, straight hair, bangs, curls, until I ended up spotting my picture at the top of the page, and below it, as if by magic….or fate, was Mitchie's picture. I smiled at it before sliding the book over to Tracy. She glanced down and I suppose read over the names before saying…

"Ah….I see," she looked up from the page and pulled a pencil into her fingers. I watched as she placed it near my book.

"You write on her face, you die," I pointed at the woman as she rose her eyebrow at me. She scribbled something and handed me the book before a blank sheet of paper.

"Answer that question," she told me. In my book next to Mitchie's picture, which the girl wore a light pink shirt and jean jacket with a skirt that the picture couldn't see… was the question, _what attracts you_?

"I'm not writing anything down," I dropped the paper onto the floor and slid my yearbook back into my backpack.

"Okay, then tell me, what makes her attractive to you?"

"I don't know," I lied. I knew what I loved about the girl and just thinking about her made me bubbly and tingly inside.

"You don't know? Then are you really attracted to her?"

"Look, I love a lot of things about her, there none of your business"

"She doesn't even know you exist"

"Yes she does," I defended my heart. "We have the same science and math class"

"And yet, neither of you talk. Its just a crush, but we need to find out why?"

"Does anyone else besides me ever say they want to smack you?" I really did. She was looking at me like I was below her, and that she could fix something in me that was never broken. She didn't know me.

"Please Alex, your mother wants to know why, and I'm a little curious myself"

"Why what?"

"Why are you attracted to this girl. You in-fact went with Dean before correct?"

"Yea"

"Then what makes him different then her? What makes them different? What does she have that he doesn't?" Obviously my mom told her that I broke up with the boy but it was for more reasons then Mitchie.

"Look you know nothing about me and Dean"

"Then tell me, what made you break up? Was this girl who doesn't know you exist truly worth it?"

"You're so high and mighty, you tell me," I plucked more chocolate into my hands before sighing. I wish my mother would just accept that I liked Mitchie. I didn't say I was in love with the girl but there was just something about her, something different that Dean could never offer.

"Alex….please just…"

"Listen," I cut the woman off. I tossed more wrappers onto her desk before speaking. "Dean was a total idiot, he didn't care about me, he only cared about his jock friends. And the last time I checked I'm not a girl that whores around, and so he decided that he could go off and get something from other girls that I wouldn't give him"

"Sex?"

"What do you think? It sure wasn't rainbows and sunshine," I sighed and bit into another piece of chocolate. The three open pieces left in my hand were melting a bit from my body temperature.

"So that's why you broke up?"

"No," I stared at the woman, her gray eyes giving me false concern. "He forced himself on me one day," I bit into the last piece of chocolate I could before dropping the rest, un-care-ly on the woman's papers. "And no one forces themselves on Alex Russo. I punched him in the jaw, he slapped me, and I…" did I really want to tell her my entire story? I decided against it. "I just got away from him and told him it was over and went home"

"And that's when you broke up?"

"That's when I broke up with him, in his little mind we're still dating until he gets what he wants from me. Its not going to happen," I clean my hands and stare at the clock. We still have ten minutes left. I sigh out loud.

"Why didn't you tell your mother? A friend? Someone?"

"See how much you know me? A very little. I've told Harper, my best friend"

"And what did she say?"

"Does it matter?" I sigh and grab a water bottle off her desk and begin sipping on it.

"Please I'm just trying to help. So after this incident with Dean, that's what made you like Mitchie?"

"What?....No," I studied her face before grabbing my book bag and sliding it over my shoulders.

"I felt something even before I saw her, it was like a pull I suppose. My heart was beating fast and I faced Harper who was in her locker and asked if she felt it too, but she didn't. I felt something in me beating hard, and I leaned against my locker.." I watched as the woman leaned forward in her seat, her elbows hitting the table and her crossing her fingers before her chin lands on top of them. "And that's when I saw her, she was staring at me before she knocked into some boy. I stood up and went to help her, the boy did as well. I was trembling when I helped her get her books. Her eyes stayed on mine before Harper grabbed my arm for class. I didn't even say goodbye. That was the first day she arrived," I was smiling now, but then again I was feeling a weird pain in my chest. Her little clock rang and I stood up.

"Gotta go," I let out standing and leaving.

"But Alex we should…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I was just glad to be heading home. My mom was reading a magazine in the waiting room, I ignored her and made my way to the car. She soon followed and she was the one driving a few miles back to our house. I was in the front seat breathing slowly, the sun felt amazing against my skin. I couldn't get that stupid thought of a few months ago out of my head. Dean and me, it was horrible what he tried to do to me. But I was never the type of girl that gave in, no matter how much pain I was in. I closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths, the warm air made me fall to sleep, and it was peaceful at first, before memories came flooding back in.

_I stood in Dean's room waiting for him to find tickets to the school's basketball game. He wasn't moving very fast. His bed was all black, his floor had clothes everywhere and his school books were holding up a pizza box. I was disgusted but decided that I was tired of standing and sat on the edge of his bed as he came over to me. He looked under the thing before staring into my eyes._

"_What?" I asked as he smiled and showed me the tickets. "Finally we can go"_

"_Not just yet," he said. His door was open, but his parent s weren't home. In a swift motion he gripped my arms and leaned me back. I was use to him doing this so I played along and giggled before he kissed me hard. I could barley breath and his grip grew tighter. I did my best to speak but it was hard, his tongue going into my mouth and at the first moment I could, I forced my head away from his._

"_Dean get off," he was silent, kissing my neck. "Dean get off," I got louder but his nails only dug into my skin. I leaned more into him and bit onto his jaw and he pulled back and slapped me hard. My face was stinging as I tried to focus on him, he shook my brains a bit and I was all loopy for a few seconds. He tried to climb back on me but I shoved him away by kicking his leg and standing up before pushing him onto the floor. I knew his intensions, I'd seen it in his eyes before._

"_Dean, I can't do this again. I'm…I'm breaking up with you," I began walking out of his door before I went back for the tickets, pulled them into my pocket and left. For weeks my face was bruised. I hid it with make up, shaking every time Harper covered it for me._

I woke once we made it a block near my house. I kicked the floorboard before staring at my mom who parked the car.

"So what did she say?" she asked as I pulled my back pack over my shoulder.

"She said stop paying her cause there's nothing wrong with me," I left the car and made it into the house without saying a word to anyone. I was stressed out, I hated everything at the moment, but maybe it was me remembering Dean. I dialed Harper, I had to tell her everything that happened at the shrink, which I still didn't see why I needed one. If that was the case my mom needed her more than me.

* * *

**So I have mostly all of this typed up…maybe another twenty percent and it'll all be up. Posting another part when I wake up…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are following the story…it was a one shot at first but I said why not break it up until I get the other stories finished….so enjoy.**

I hate waking up to alarms in the morning, but then again I love getting up to start the day because I know somewhere along the way Mitchie will play a part in my happiness. I was dressed in less then twenty minutes, ate breakfast, and met Harper in my living room. We left maybe three minutes after that and was at school shortly. I barley pay attention in the mornings, my brain is always still half asleep. I go to my classes, maybe sit in the office for one class and wait patiently until fifth. I mean as long as I CAN possibly wait anyway.

"So Alex I've done basically the entire project but we both have to talk during the presentation tomorrow," I nod at Harper before walking into the class. The science room is huge, we're in the far back with one large two person black table. A frog sits in the middle with tools to cut it open and a apron with frog body parts sketched against the thing.

"This is nice, real nice. We're killing things again," I say as Harper laughs and takes her place in her chair. I sit next to her, pulling my apron up and smelling the small yellow liquid in a bottle. "If I throw up…" I began before closing my mouth because if I kept speaking that's exactly what would have happened. I watched as more kids came in followed by the teacher before I felt a gust of heat practically paralyze me. I studied the class door until a giggling Mitchie came in and waved to someone out in the hall and began pacing towards her seat. She sat a table in front of ours and her eyes locked on mine when she was about to reach for her seat. I quickly faced Harper who was flipping through a book and pointing at different species of frogs.

"Oh like this one Alex," was she talking this entire time? I nod as the teacher speaks. Dean, who's at the front of the class with his jock friends looks back at me, he winks, waves, and raises his eyebrow before lifting something up. I know his birthday is Friday, but I wasn't going no matter what. No one could make me go, NO ONE. We began our project, and somewhere in the middle Harper began crying for the frog as I did the dissection. I liked to poke the thing, one of my hobbies. I found myself scrapping out black little eggs before gazing up at Mitchie who was nodding at the girl next to her. She was standing facing me but studying her dissected creature. I spotted Dean from the corner of my eye. He stood when the teacher walked out and him and his buddies sent invitations across the room, but he made his way over to my desk personally.

"How about you and Harper come to this awesome party, Friday night, a night you'll never forget," he said smiling before I rolled my eyes. He placed the paper onto my desk and I reached over to a burner and ran the thing under it. The paper went up into flames.

"Looks like we'll be doing something that night," I shook my head at him as he nodded and poked out his lips making kissing noises. I thought he was about to walk away until he faced Mitchie.

"So would you like to come to the most amazing party ever?" she didn't say anything but the girl next to her nodded and he handed both of them invitations. "I don't bite," he said walking away before I sucked on my bottom teeth.

"Great now we have to go," I told Harper as she faced me.

"Why?"

"Just because," I pointed at Mitchie as she leaned forward to stare at the invitation.

"Oh…," she nodded and I damned myself almost, I said no one could make me go to that thing, but I wasn't counting on one person to say yes.

* * *

I was home being bored as usual later on that day. My dad was cooking dinner and my mom was helping Max clean his impossible room. Justin was sitting on my bed next to me asking tons of questions about the woman I had to see every Tuesday.

"I told you, she's a stupid shirk who knows nothing. She's just like mom, no one else's side is right unless its her own"

"Look, you should prove her wrong. Talk to Mitchie, bring her over. You know change her and dad's mind"

"Dad isn't the one freaking out here. And I can't talk to Mitchie…I see her and I can't breath, but I just smile like an idiot"

"Yup that's love for ya"

"What?"

"I said that's love for ya"

"You think I love her?" I sit up and he nods.

"Don't you? I mean yeah you don't know her but…sometimes people know if they love someone"

"People also get hurt when that someone doesn't love them back," I sigh and fold my legs before Justin shakes his head back and forth.

"Look I mean, school's going to be out soon, do something about not being near her. Give yourself time with her, see how things are, and maybe you'll find out if she likes you just as much as you like her"

"Why do you talk as if you're always right"

"Because I'm the guy with the advice, just do it. That's how I got Juliet"

"No you guys came together by accident," I said as he shoved me into my bed before running out of the room.

"I'll get you Justin!" I called out to him before nodding to myself. I should just talk to her, I was never this nervous before in my life and now I'm like as shy as…I don't know…someone who's shy.

* * *

"Hey Harper," my voice was raspy as I answered my phone around ten. I fell to sleep earlier and was awakened hours later by my phone ringing.

"Get down stairs now," she said. I yawned before stretching.

"Nope, tired"

"So what, get down here, you'll regret it if you don't"

"Gah, Harper what is it?" I was getting tired of her keeping things from me.

"Mitchie," that's all she said.

"Funny"

"Alex she's outside the shop. I was just hanging with Justin and Juliet, don't like the girl by the way, and I saw Mitchie coming out of the shop…she's still here….and….she's gone," I sighed.

"Good"

"Alex, you need to talk to her one of these days"

"I know, tomorrow"

"Fine, I'll call you in the morning"

"Goodnight"

"Night," when we both hung up the phone I ran to my window and stared onto the street. I couldn't see Mitchie anywhere but I saw Harper making her way towards a van. It was her mother's and both of her parents were arguing inside of the thing, just like they have been since the girl was born. I fell back into my bed. I heard the door downstairs close before footsteps came racing towards the second floor. The stairs made loud noises and soon Justin appeared catching his breath.

"Alex, why didn't you come downstairs?"

"Um, sorry. I was sleep"

"Mitchie was down there"

"I…"

"You're scared? You out of all people"

"Okay fine Justin, Yes…because if she breaks my….if she tells me she doesn't feel the same, if I scare her, or if she freaks out do you know how that will make me feel? I don't think I'm ready for my heart to break just yet," he nodded.

"I'm sorry, no pressure, but time is kinda short here"

"I know, I have to talk to her about Friday. She cant go to Dean's party"

"I'm going"

"WHY? After what I told you"

"Alex tons of my friends are going and I wish he would touch any of them," I nodded. I understood before sighing.

"I'm tired. But you should go, maybe you can keep an eye on Mitchie"

"Oh no, you're doing that," he winked at me before walking out of the room. I wanted to say something, I wanted to hit him but then again my body was paralyzed.

"Soooo tired," I whined before getting up to close my door. After that I went back to bed and fell to sleep in no time.

* * *

_I put my hands up, they playing my song, the butterflies fly away._

"Hello?"

"Alex wakey wakey, today is operation get your girl"

"Harper don't say that"

"What? Don't you want her?"

"…..I have to get dressed, meet you downstairs in thirty"

"Got cha," I hang up and stretch. I feel horrible, and not like I'm sick, but very close to throwing up because I know sometime today I'm going to talk to Mitchie. God, why was I so afraid? I got dressed, all black seemed like the theme for today except for my red converse. I was downstairs in no time flat and met my mom and Harper. I was smiling at the girl as she giggled.

"Ready?" Harper asked I pulled my hand up and did a rocking motion, it was 50-50. "You'll be fine, besides no one can say no to the Russo charm"

"Girls what are you talking about?" My mom cut in with a worried look on her face. I placed my palms against the counter she was at and leaned forward a bit as she blindly stirred something in a bowl.

"I'm getting a girlfriend today, maybe two if I'm lucky," I joke on the last part but my mom doesn't laugh at all. She faced Harper who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, Alex don't you think you should stay home today? Do you feel sick? You look like you have a fever, here let me check," I pulled away from her oncoming hand.

"Gotta go mom, I feel and look fine," I tell her before walking towards the front door. Harper follows in toe before shaking her head. We walk downstairs and onto the street.

"So your mom is still freaking out?"

"No, she's just confused. She told me that she accepts me, but then again she takes me to a shrink who's literally a….just say the woman thinks she can fix me"

"Oh, no matter what I love the Alex I see before me"

"You would….you dork," I shove Harper into a pole before running and she tried to catch me. Her fruit dress shaking with fresh cut fruit scrapping against the fabric. When I stop to look where we are I can spot the school a block away. We ran for a while. Harper was sweating, she shed a few fruit and I was getting nervous. The girl hit me when she made it to my side and began brushing her face with a wipe that I suppose was in her purse.

"To….first," she let out, breathing hard with her hands against her knees. I nodded before grabbing her arm. I helped her across the street and once we made it to the front door I let her go in first before I followed and made it to my locker. I didn't grab any of my books, I just watched the halls to see if Mitchie would walk down them, but she didn't. I sighed with relief and made it to Mr. Laritate's office, I needed some sleep before fifth, or I'd pass out in front of the girl.

* * *

**Another chapter in like seven hours or less…I'm trying to finish this story in record time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update..just like I said.**

When fifth did come I sleepily strolled into the class. I slept through my first few classes and lunch wasn't something I wanted to go to. Harper was already busy with the project at hand. We had a group project besides all of our little dissections which today was a pigeon. Mitchie didn't have a partner so I slid next to Harper and spoke.

"I found something to get Mitchie to talk to me"

"Oh?"

"What if I change to her group on this project?"

"Alex the thing is due next week, you didn't even help on this one"

"I know, but come on Harper, let me switch"

"I want you to at least pass one class this semester instead of.." I placed my hand over Harper's mouth before releasing it. Mitchie was shifting through things on her desk and I watched as her invitation to Dean's party fell to the floor.

"Please Harper?" I asked one last time before she sighed and nodded. "Thank you, I love you so much"

"Don't you always?"

"Um…lets go with that one," I said before she laughed harshly. Once class began I was the pin and cut girl. Which meant I pinned the pigeon's body parts open and cut open the things we needed to grab. Harper was crying again, and I really wanted to lift the thing up and wave it in her face but refused to do so. Class was actually speeding through because a few minutes before the bell rung we were cleaning up and I made my way over to the hand station. It was in the front of the class, the teacher would put soap in our hands and we'd wash them under a ninety something temperature water. There were at least five hands rustling in the sink, none of us could barley breath pushing against one another and when I was about to scream I felt a wondering hand run over mine. I tried to look at who all was next to me but I couldn't. I felt the hand again this time I swear I saw the fingers purposefully knock into mine. I pulled back and walked around the group spotting Mitchie's hair in the mix. I dried my hands and made it to my seat before sitting down.

"Harper, feel my heart," I asked the girl but she ignored me. "I think I'm dying," I said, but then again my heart was beating opposite. It was off the scale, thumping extremely loud that even my eyeballs were shaking. The bell rung and I knew Mitchie would be the last to leave.

"Thanks Harper," the girl waved at me and smiled before leaving out. I watched Mitchie slowly run her fingers across her books and slide them into her backpack and once she had a pen left I sighed and grabbed a pen and tossed it under her desk. She looked back at me before her face went a reddish color and she quickly refaced her things before bending down and gripping my pen.

"Here, you dropped this," her voice was so beautiful. I studied her eyes before placing my fingers over hers a bit. Those were definitely the ones I felt in the sink. I slid the pen out of her hand and she quickly turned away, but I knew her face was getting even brighter because her ears were turning red. I smiled a bit before taking a deep breath and walking in front of her desk.

"Thanks," I said showing her my pen as she nodded and looked down at her back pack. She zipped and buckled the thing before pulling it on her back. "I'm Alex by the way"

"Um..Mitchie"

"You sure?"

"Sure what?"

"Sure that your name is Mitchie?" she giggled and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure"

"Oh I was wondering if you still needed a partner for the project due next week"

"I thought you were working with um…Harper," she placed her fingers on the desk. They were turning white, the pressure she had on them looked great.

"Oh well technically she was working with me, so do you need a partner?"

"I…I don…"

"I mean I need a project and.."

"O-okay," she grabbed her backpack before I nodded.

"Great, so when can we work on it?"

"Um, well I um…"

"Do you usually say um a lot and stumble over words?" her eyes looked horrified as she stared at me before dropping her eyes. She was extremely red by now. "No worries, I do that a lot to"

"Um…," she didn't seem offended before the bell rung. "I'm going to be late for class. I can um.." I slipped her my phone number.

"Just call me and I'll make sure to be there," she nodded and lead the way out of the classroom. I couldn't believe I just did that, I sighed and was thankful I did.

* * *

I sat at home on the couch bored. Justin and Max were next to me doing their homework while I patiently tapped my phone waiting for Mitchie's call.

"She'll call Alex"

"Yeah I know, but…I'm…ugh. Can I just puke and get it over with?" I asked the boy as he pulled on his blue shirt collar.

"No puking aloud," Justin laughed as my dad made it into the house.

"Baby I'm sorry for what your MOTHER is about to do," he placed his fingers through my hair before I watched my mom walk into the house with that retarded shrink lady.

"Boys upstairs," my mom chanted before Max and Justin faced her.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because this is time that Alex needs, now go to your rooms"

"This is stupid," Justin said before eyeing the woman and my mom. Once the room was clear and only my dad and mom and Taylor remained she came and sat next to me.

"Good afternoon Alex"

"After seeing your face, its not so good," I hissed, crossing my legs and sitting against the arm of the thing.

"Did I ruin your plans?"

"No"

"So I heard you were going to….were you successful?"

"In what? You see dad I never know what she's talking about," I stand up, only to get glared down by my mother. I repositioned myself on the couch.

"So I told your mother about Mitchie"

* * *

**I'm sorry about the abrupt stops…its just I need something to go on as I work on the other stories…another update in three to four hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Another Update? Enjoy.**

"YOU DID WHAT? This is exactly why people don't associate themselves with retards like you"

"Alex…" my mom said before my dad told her to shush. He made popcorn and was sitting down at the table as if I was a movie to watch.

"I just told her this because she told me about your conversation earlier"

"My mom and I don't have conversations, so whatever she said is a lie"

"Alex"

"You see you're taking everything she says at face value but you feel like what I say is lying"

"That's not true, but if you did happen to speak to Mitchie today…"

"What's it to you?"

"We can't have you doing this to other people"

"Okay I have to say that if you continue to speak closed mindedly to my daughter I'm going to have to ask you to leave," my dad said as I smiled and nodded agreeing.

"I was just saying that, either this Mitchie is the root of Alex's problem, or Alex just wants someone to clutch onto because maybe….maybe she feels neglected by her mother"

"Oh god," my dad and I said in unison.

"Jerry please," my mom said as he shrugged.

"Sounds like a tired soap opera with a retarded shrink woman and a adorable teen who's being ridiculed by two blind idiots," my dad said those words and my mom seemed pissed. But I didn't care, he stood with his popcorn as my phone rung. I reached for it but my mom snatched it.

"Harper can wait"

"Mom I have to do my project, give me the phone"

"Alex listen"

"You have less then ten seconds to give me that phone"

"Or you'll what?"

"Don't forget mom, I am something you're not," I tell her treating her with magic before she looks onto the patio where my dad sits. I know he can hear everything we're saying but she ignores my statement to my mom.

"Oh classic, just Classic Jerry," she tossed my phone towards me before making it out to my dad and sliding the door shut.

"Hello?" I answered.

"U-um…"

"More um'ing huh?"

"No," a small giggle comes through. "I was wondering if you could…um..if you could come over to work on the project today, or I could come to your place and…"

"Your place is fine, where do you live?"

"1315 S. Waverly drive," she went quiet before a sigh came through.

"I'll be there in like ten," I tell her before I hear her phone drop. "Goodbye"

"Bye," she said before I hung up.

"Gotta' go," I tell Taylor before she stares at me.

"Is that Mitchie?"

"None of yours"

"Does her mother and father know that you're hitting on their child?"

"Stick a sock in it, you're a broken irritating record," I grabbed my backpack and made my way for the door. My mom ran in front of the patio.

"Alex Russo, sit down"

"I'm not a dog," I open the door and walk into the hall slamming it before running down the steps. "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me…I'm the ginger bread man," I laugh to myself as I make it onto Waverly. I study the signs and realize one problem. Waverly drive is on the other side of town. I gaze around the street and find some boy about ten ridding on his bike. I wave him down.

"Hey tell you what, I'll give you a kiss if you take me to Waverly Drive?"

"That's on the other side of town"

"You want a kiss or not?"

"From you? Okay," the boy smiled letting me climb onto his bike while he stood peddling into the distance. We passed the cinema, the many chain restaurants and a few libraries before we ended up on Waverly Drive. It was a closed community that had huge white gates.

"Thanks"

"My kiss?" the boy pointed to his cheek as I dug into the side of my back pack pocket and handed the boy two pieces of candy. "What's this?"

"A kiss, but instead I gave you two," I waved the boy away before walking towards the gate. He cursed and stomped and tossed the candy.

"I got you Russo"

"Sure you do," I tell him before walking up to the guard. I give him the address and he points it out to me. All the homes look alike, white two story homes with large pools in the backyard and glass doors. I made it to Mitchie's house and thought about knocking but instead I was frozen in place.

**Check back tomorrow. What was this? Four updates? Wow lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

** I know this took a while to update but I wasn't inspired really to continue until my best friend pissed me off. She's annoying me so much to the point where I'm losing my mind. Just because I won't date her doesn't mean she need to find something to get pissy about, and hello, I don't like her in that way. Anyway…enough with my life, enjoy.**

I didn't budge to knock on Mitchie's door. The fact that I just spoke to her today in class was catching up with me. My heart was pounding again. The street was quiet, the sun barley high in the sky anymore, as I heard yapping dogs from inside the house.

"Hold on." I heard a voice say. I didn't even have to knock, the small dogs were the doorbell I suppose. Once the door came open I saw a short woman with big brown eyes and light brown hair smiling at me.

"Hello dear."

"Hi. Uh, is Mitchie home?"

"Sure, she's in her room. And you are?"

"Alex Russo, her science partner." The woman didn't tell me who she was, she only nodded at me and directed me to Mitchie's room. Once I was near her door the woman left and I stood, once again, frozen. I was feeling excited yet nervous as I glared at the white door. I slowly rose my hand to knock, letting it waver in the air before my knuckles clicked against the wood.

"Mom I told you I need to…..Um, Alex."

"I thought we were past that, can I come in?"

Mitchie was standing before me barefoot with her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her room, or what I could see of it, was a lime green color with pink circles on some areas. Her bed was a canopy of white with green curtains hanging off the sides.

"I said come in." She spoke as I looked up. I had to stay out of my own thoughts while I was here. I moved into her room and sat against the edge of her bed as she crawled in the middle. A poster board sat propped up against the headboard, while markers and stickers sat spread across the sheets before me.

"So, what were you and Harper working on?"

"Huh? Oh..um it was something about plants and….stuff."

"And stuff? You are going to help me on the project aren't you?" Mitchie seemed concerned, and she should be, I hated work.

"Of course, what are we working on?"

"Cohabitation among different species."

"Sounds hard."

"Its not." She let out a soft giggle before running her fingers along a book I didn't quite pay attention to before.

"I like your house. How long have you lived here?" Wow that was a stupid question, I've only seen her since a few months ago.

"Just a few months, how about you?"

"I've been living in Waverly my entire life. Its really boring here, only a few people can make it worth staying." I moved my eyes across the book in Mitchie's hands before I found myself watching her fingers move across the page. Her hands seemed smooth to the touch. Her light pink nail polish shimmered perfectly against her skin.

"Alex aren't you going to help?"

"Huh?" I rose my head to stare at the girl. She was gazing into my eyes in a way that stopped my heart for a few seconds. I couldn't speak so I only nodded.

"So grab a book. I think we only have to write about two pages for this project. I'll write what I know and you can just fill in a few things."

"You're serious about this thing aren't you?"

"School is very important to me."

Why was it that the one girl my heart began to burn for loved school. Was there a reason for this? I quickly pulled a book into my hand and blindly skimmed the pages. With every few words I looked up at Mitchie. I didn't notice how red her cheeks were getting before just then.

"So are you going to Dean's party Friday?" I asked.

"No. My mom won't let me."

"Good." I answered quickly placing the science book against the bed.

"How is that good? I want to actually have fun while living here. I haven't been outside to do anything with anyone since…well…since we've moved here."

"Trust me, Dean's party isn't a fun thing. But if you want to go out, I say we ditch this project and hang out."

Mitchie lowered her eyes onto the bed before shaking her head.

"I can't. If my mom finds out…"

"We'll say we're doing research. Come on."

I pulled Mitchie's hand into mine without thinking and tugged on her a bit. She fell over the markers on the bed before I let her go and laughter filled the air. It didn't come from me, but from her. I only giggled in return while feeling horrible at the same time.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll put on my shoes."

I stood on the floor like a dead, breathless, statue. Mitchie was pulling on her shoes and from the corner of her eye I saw her gazing at me. I smiled and she shyly did the same, turning her face away so I wouldn't see her cheeks. Shows how much my therapist knows, both Mitchie and I like each other, unless I'm taking her actions all the wrong way.

"So where shall we go?" Mitchie asked still turned from me.

"I don't know. To the mall maybe, its where we Waverly teens hang out."

"Okay," she stood facing me, "lets go."

…

I would usually be able to go into detail about how amazing Mitchie was when we were at the mall, but that would cause me to try even harder at blocking my mother's words out, and inserting awesome memories. It was draining to even think at the moment. My eye lids felt heavy as I held my face up with the palm of my right hand. My cheek was burning and my wrist felt bruised, but my mother's words weren't in the direction of stopping. My dad was in bed early I suppose and when I returned home around ten, I wouldn't hear the end of how I shouldn't of left my shrink Taylor.

"Mom I was tired of listening to a woman who doesn't know me."

"But I know you, and you can't become this gay…"

"Yeah, I know." Her words would come out as, 'you can't become this gay girl because I only have one daughter and I'll be damned if she's a lesbian.' Its kind of sad how predictable my mother has become over the past few months.

"Alex. I'll add more days with Taylor if I have to."

"Mom, what do you want this shrink to accomplish?" I rose my eyebrow as she stayed quiet. Her eyes wondered away from mine as I closed my eyes. The silence in the room was enough to make me drift into a sound sleep, until..

"ALEX!"

"WHAT MOM, GOD, I'M TIRED." My screams followed behind my mom's.

"Go to bed then, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"I have school tomorrow."

"You're staying home."

"To hell I will." I quickly stood ignoring my mom, passing by her and taking the stairs to my room. Once in my bed I found myself drifting into a deep sleep without a second thought on my mind.

"Alexandra." A hissing voice swirled around the room. I was still too tired to open my eyes. "Alexandra, its Taylor."

"Taylor?" I asked through my pillow. I couldn't believe my mom let the shrink in before I could even wake myself up.

"Yes. We have to speak before school."

"Why?" I asked the woman, still barley taking in the fact that she was standing somewhere in my room while I was technically asleep.

"Your mother told me about when you got in last night. Does Mitchie's parents know? Were you out with her that late.."

"Can I ask you something?" I turned away from my pillow, slowly opening my eyes, but still not spotting Taylor.

"Well…"

"I'll take that as a yes." I rolled onto my back, spotting the woman near the foot-end of my bed, standing with a notepad in her arm. "Why do you care so much about my life?"

"Its my job to care."

"Well let me tell you this." I sat up, yawning before speaking. "I don't care about your life, and I'm done telling you about mine. You can tell my mom that I'm done with you, and I'll no longer talk to you about me and Mitchie. Whatever happens between us will not include you."

"Alex please just…"

"It…will not…include you." I crawled from bed, pulling my flip flops on before grabbing clothes off my chair and disappearing into the bathroom.

Once outside the bathroom I spotted Justin on my bed.

"So."

"So what?" I asked him.

"You were with Mitchie at the mall, so…what happened?"

"How did you know we were at the mall?"

"I saw you. Juliet and I were at the smoothie shop when we saw you two."

"Oh."

Justin was dressed in some jeans and a dark blue polo, while I was almost similar with dark jeans and a purple top, with a black scarf around my neck.

"Well. We were just hanging out."

"And?"

"And I know she likes me."

"How?"

"Justin!" I hit my brother's arm before smiling. "Because you should of seen her face. I was talking to her and…well she's was turning red. And I purposefully knocked my hand into hers when we were walking and she became all stiff and stuff."

"Wow…sounds…weird." Justin laughed as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She wants to go to Dean's party."

"What? So that means you're going right?"

"I have to. I'm not going to let him touch her." I laid across my bed before staring up at the wall. "She wasn't going at first but apparently her mom thinks it'll be fine if I go with her."

"So you met her mom?"

"Yup."

"Go Alex, you're totally in."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But I met Juliet's parents two days after dating her."

"Mitchie and I aren't dating. But we will be." I sat up to face Justin. "I just don't know how to make the first move. I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Being her friend is the first move."

Justin moved over to the room door.

"Now lets get to school before either of us gets detention, and I'm not prepared for the kids in there."

I chuckled a bit, pulling my backpack off the floor and following Justin out of my room and down the stairs. My mom was sitting with Taylor at the table.

"Alex you're not going to school unless you talk to Taylor." My mom told me.

"That's stupid." Justin told her as Max caught up with us.

"Whatever mom. You can't stop me, or do you want me to involve dad?"

The house grew quiet, and no one spoke until I took a deep breath.

"I thought so."

**I have to go to the store with my aunt. Oh but sorry for the little rant on the above comment, I was just mad last night when I wrote half of this.**


End file.
